1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to trays, in particular stackable food trays having inverted T-slot channels for receiving anchoring slider tabs presenting top attachment surfaces adapted for securing disposable tableware on the top surface of the tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wind and disposable tableware such as plastic and/or paper plates, dishes, cups, utensils and napkins have historically plagued outdoor picnickers. Also, the stability of tableware generally in buffets is a problem where patrons are required to hold, and balance two or more tableware items while self-serving, or being served at food stations and then transporting the prospective meal to a suitable location for dining.
Various approaches addressing the problems of stabilizing and handling disposable tableware include shaped, double-stick pads each with protective release liners/membranes where one adhesive surface is stuck onto a bottom surface of a tableware piece or holder and the other is stuck on a stationary surface. (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,324, Uchanski, et al). With the evolution of hook and loop fastener systems, landing surfaces composed of fibrous loop materials are placed and secured on a stable surface, e.g. a picnic table, for engaging pads stuck onto the bottoms of the tableware pieces or holders presenting a surface of projecting struts or hooks adapted to interlock with the fibrous loops (See. U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,455, Brumilk; U.S. Pat. No. 7,608,070; Chen et al. & U.S. Pat. No. 8,262,039, Royka. (See also, U.S. Patents in classified in subject matter U.S. USPC categories 428/98-428/100 and International categories CPC A44B 18/00 et seq.)
For buffets, the approach has been trays, in particular compartmented food servers generally classified in USPS class categories D07/550-555, and in International Industrial Design LOC. class category (10) 07/C0003, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. D409049, Millard. (See also US 2006/0218795, Santa Cruz et al.)
As pointed out in Royka (supra at Col. 1, 11. 25-28) double-sided adhesives tend to leave sticky residues that sometimes are difficult to remove. The Royka solution, a secured table cover providing fibrous loop landing areas for engaging pads stuck onto the bottoms of tableware for securing the tableware both doubles the number tabled pieces, and creates tablecloth cleaning issues (spilled food and drink). The problem with trays heretofore has been stabilization of tableware containing food servings generally on a flat surface. Compartmented food servers are essentially trays with compartments shaped to receive, hold and contain particular tableware pieces and/or servings in pre-determined positions on a top surface.